An electronic view finder, which allows observing an image displayed on a compact image display element at high magnification using an ocular optical system, has been proposed (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-48371(A)).
However for the ocular optical system used for such a view finder, it is demanded to implement compactness of the optical system and good optical performance while guaranteeing high magnification.